Biotech Series Episode 1: Biolab Incident
by jaime997
Summary: Biotech Series Episode 1 of 6


**Bio-Tech Episode 1**

**Biolab Incident File X**

**Prologue**

**This is just an introduction to the main concepts of biotechnology and other key elements that will make up the story as it progresses.**

**What is Biotechnology in this era?- It is genetic engineering to make humans sanguinely compatible with machines and devices. How would this work? Bio-Arms are special arms that connect with somebody`s arm via a sanguine link made with an injection. These arms grant the user strong powers derived from alchemy.**

**What is alchemy? - Alchemy is the process of manipulation, destruction, or creation of the atomic structure of matter. It may sound complicated, in a nutshell, alchemy is the perfect transforming of matter, this is done via vital and natural energy. Alchemy nowadays is only used in the "Bio" devices that are only fighting devices. Since nobody knows how to utilize alchemy, its amazing powers can`t be unleashed upon this world. On a side note, the Bio-Arms utilize alchemy for creating elemental skills. However; its functions don't go any further than that.**

**In this era, everybody likes to fight in the popular Battlegrounds, where "Bio Warriors" bout for prizes or just for fun and even glory among themselves.**

**Since mankind has been through many wars, many people develop robots and other amazing scientific things to improve military forces. My dad and my brother dedicate their lives to make transport vehicles and weapons for self-defense. I`m just a teenager who got involved in a huge mess because of delivering a package. My name is Adam, and this is the story that changed my life, that taught me about how hard is life, that made me realize my deepest fears and my reason of existence. This is the story I call Biotech.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Bio-Tech**

**My father was a former army soldier, and retired at age 30. He had an accident which left him without his left arm. As of 2020, Biolab was founded to make biological projects and experiments. My dad was given a Bionic arm, replacing his protesis. He could use a variety of skills and attacks with it. He used it to finish the World War III, in the last fight.**

**Now it is year 2044, July 14, my dad is at age 70, but he still looks young and powerful. I am his proudly son, Adam, age 14. I suspect Biolab Industries have a powerful secret plot to take over the world, and they are currently working on it…**

**People who are given this Bionic arms are called Bio-Warriors. Apparently, Biolab is abducting innocent people to turn them into their own Bio-Warriors. What does Biolab want?**

**Today my assignment is to deliver a package for NY`s mayor with my brother James. It is the day my life changed forever…**

**- So James, how`s going work at the workshop?**

**- Its OK, we are working on new Float Vehicles, they will have some new features such as an anti-accident system with a 99, 99998% of accuracy and a transform option to turn it into bike or jet whenever you want.**

**We were talking as we headed over to the mayor`s house.**

**- James, I need to ask you something, why did Dad give you the Bio-Arm?**

**- He said we can use it only in emergency cases. And he knows I`m more responsible than you are, so…**

**- Why do I feel Dad prefers you?**

**- Because you don't have self-esteem, I`m more responsible and calm, and Dad prefers us both.**

**- James, why are you always so profound and cold?**

**- It's just a nature, I`m concerned about the rumors about Biolab, that`s it(there is actually something else concerning me, but she will have to wait).**

**Then, we saw the mayor`s house, but then…**

**- Hold it!**

**- A robber! Adam, stand back!**

**- I`m not only a robber, I`m a B-Warrior!**

**- B-Warrior… (So he works for Biolab) Bio-Arm, active-**

**Then, the robber paralyzed James!**

**- James! Bio-Arm, I command you to-**

**- Take this, crap talkers!**

**Then I saw myself on the ground, my arm bleeding and reacting involuntarily while James had just fainted. The Robber revealed himself to be called Poison, the BW.**

**Then, the police came, and tried to shoot at him, but he fled flying. **

**When we came back to consciousness, we found ourselves in a hospital room, with our harmed arms bandaged.**

**- We lost because I was weak… James, do you agree?**

**- It's not your fault, it's my fault, and I should have been quicker. It's obvious that Biolab has released their Lab-Rats.**

**Then we went to Dad`s workshop.**

**- I see… So you blame yourselves for almost dying… It's not lack of strength nor courage or speed. It was because you don't have willpower… That may sound insulting, but it isn`t. I was told the same during the WWIII, and then I realized that I had the power to overcome such challenges, and then I found my inner power.**

**- I`m sorry Dad. We didn`t knew such a thing…**

**- Don't worry James… You guys have now given me a reason to look back in the past and give one of the most prized possessions I have. Let's see… Here they are.**

**Dad pulled out of a cage a pair of Bio-Arms.**

**- Adam, show me your arm, please.**

**I pulled off my sleeve from the severely injured arm.**

**- Hmm... This thing shall recover those wounds... Try to put it on.**

**- Alright……….. Wow!**

**My Bio-Arm started glowing and running its system, then it began creating what is known as Battle Gear. Battle Gear consists of a small visor, another Bio-Arm, and a chest piece armor covering your body, it is truly amazing.**

**- Now James, I found out about your problem in that arm. You know, I`m your father, so you should tell me about those kind of diseases. This Bio-Arm will eliminate it, but do not ever again hide from me such shocking information, ok?**

**- Alright Dad, you caught me. - Said James with arms crossed and closed eyes**

**James`s Bio-Arm did the same function as mine, however, he insists to only use one Arm and no visor, so he programmed the Bio-Arm to execute that function with the made modifications.**

**- I gave you the Bio-Arms so you will find your inner power with no problems at all. But I must tell you something before you leave out to the dangerous city. Today, a Biolab Atomic Bomb exploded on Russia, apparently caused by a malfunction in the substance management system that leaked Plutonium into one of the bombs. We suspect this is part of their plan to take over the world. I and my friends from the WWIII have formed a BW group to investigate this suspicious threat. You`re in as well. Today your mission will be assigned by me, tomorrow, the official protocol will begin here a 8 AM with a mission briefing. Today, go over to the BW Battleground, near the Statue of Liberty. I want you to gather information from the fighters there about how they became BW. That information may be useful in discovering what is Biolab`s secret plot. Understood?**

**We nodded, and transported to our building`s outside.**

**Chapter 2**

**The first mission-Poison appears again**

**We headed over to the BW Battleground, to gather information about Biolab clients. However, a surprise stroke, later.**

**- James, one question.**

**- Go ahead.**

**- Why did you never told us you had that disease?  
- Because I wasn't going to die after all. Even though, the BA destroyed it, so no concern at all. **

**- I see. What was that disease?**

**- A blood disease that slowly eliminates the cells that prevent the body from gaining any other diseases.**

**- Well, you should`ve told us. We`re your family after all…**

**- I had other things to think about, Adam… And I think you know what I'm talking about…**

**- Mom?**

**- Exactly… I'm more worried about her than me… I just can't stand watching her fall due to that cancer… But anyways, the doctors say the treatment is going very well, so I shouldn't worry that much.**

**Then we arrived there; the whole place was filled with fighters.**

**After testing our new skills and attacks, we gathered some info about the Biolab Client Bureau, which assists clients in their projects and products. Then, James wanted to fight someone stronger. At that moment, Poison appeared in the Battleground.**

**- Surprised to see you alive! Welcome to my domain, the Battleground! I heard you had a long win streak, so I came to finish you off!  
- James, watch out for him!**

**- Don't worry Adam, I`ve got this situation on my hands! **

**Then the fight began.**

**- Thunderpunch!**

**- Black Claw!**

**- Secondary Arm, activate! Double Striker!**

**- Sonic Sound!**

**They were exchanging attacks as if there were no tomorrow!**

**- I`m tired of this, Poison, I`ll show you a skill I learned here! Phoenix Punch!**

**- No! You have made a terrible mistake! Shadow Poison!**

**Poison turned deep purple, and flew off to strike James.**

**- You will disappear!**

**- Such a fool! Counter… Strike!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**James focused all his power on one arm and jabbed Poison before he could even get close to him.**

**- That`s how you get treated at your own domain? As a merely weakling? Try next time, Poison.**

**Poison went off flying.**

**After that, we went inside the building to get our reward money. However, we improvised a plot to steal all the data from the computers there, so we substitute a couple of guards. When our turn was over, we went to the rest room and then escaped through the air conduit to reach the Biolab Battleground Server.**

**This servers contain information about all of Biolab`s clients and projects.**

**- Here it is. I will disable the security with my BA`s visor, which has a USB Security Jamming Detector. Here it is, now I insert my USB Key, and TATA! The security is gone. Now we can enter the Battleground`s Network Database.**

**- Well done, James!**

**- Okay, all tracking devices are now turned off. Here is the center of its database and network. Now I`ll download all this info to my USB Key… There it goes. Now we have to fill all the computers with viruses that will slowly eat all the data stored here. It seems there are confidential files that haven't even been opened, so if we destroy through viruses, Biolab will lack plots, projects and experiments when we get to the heart of the Biolab Network. By now, this is all we can do…. There! All computers in the Battleground have been infected with lots of spyware and Trojan viruses. Now we should escape through the window there before they discover someone was in the server.**

**- Lets move!**

**Then, we escaped and went back home with our first mission complete!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Soldier 5- Another Biolab Agent!**

**At next morning, after breakfast, we went to meet The Soldier 5, the group Dad made.**

**- James, Adam, I would like to introduce you The Soldier 5: Drapper, Graile, Soprit, Stan and Jack. We will now give you the mission for today, Drapper, if you would, please.**

**- As you know, Biolab is currently in constant corruption among their services and weapons. We have located one of the Service Admins, in the desert of New Mexico, near the frontier. We want you to capture him alive, and bring him to us. If you succeed, we give you prizes, understood?**

**- We also discovered that Biolab`s plot to control the world is to manipulate every Bio-Warrior in the planet to form an army. They are terrorizing people so they can join Biolab. However, this Service Admin is in charge of frontier destruction.**

**- Why is that?**

**- The master of Biolab, Alinus, when his first project about Bio-Warriors was rejected, he said that he wanted everyone to be equal before the world, and that there were some key points to accomplish that. In those was frontier destruction. Well, enough chit-chat! Go and bring us that Admin. Understood?!**

**- Yes, sir!**

**- As clear as crystal.**

**-Before you go, lend us the data you stole from the Battleground Server.**

**- There it is.**

**- Thank you guys, now leave to your mission!**

**After some hours, we arrived at the limit between US and Mexico, then, we saw a person dressed in purple, playing with an aura sphere.**

**- You must be those fighting brothers, aren't you?**

**- Reveal yourself!**

**- My name is Psynch, the BW of kinetic energy. My mission is to destroy the limits between countries to unite them, as Biolab will eventually take over the world. My secondary mission is to destroy you, so if you let me… Psycho Cut!  
**

**A barrage of purple slashes got through our bodies. Psynch repeated this move three more times, almost knocking us out.**

**- You`re strong, but not as me! Adam, lend me some energy!**

**- Here you go!**

**- Phoenix Boost!**

**We boosted towards Psynch, but he dodged it and punched us with a purple aura.**

**- You are now going to die, brothers! Prepare for my Psych Storm!**

**Psynch began creating a huge sphere of purple aura, reading it to launch it at us, but then…**

**- Psych… Sto-**

**- Hold it!**

**- Drapper? The kickboxing dumb? Why are you here?**

**- I`m here to finish the mission I was encommended 20 years ago! That mission is to stop your frontier destruction and stop that persistent Alinus! His first project was rejected by society 20 years ago, and now he's taking revenge! But I'm not going to allow that!  
- So it is true James, Biolab is destroying all frontiers!**

**- They`re quite the creeps… Drapper, you can't fight alone, so Adam, please go home and rest assure, I and Drapper will face off against Psynch!**

**- Got it!**

**Then I went and left alone the three fighters.**

**- James, I want you to lower his defenses so I will give off the final strike, got it?**

**- Count on it!**

**- You are making me waste my time, I`ll destroy you and this city and this frontier with a huge Psych Storm! Charge!**

**- James, now!**

**- Shadow Jab! Thunderpunch, Double Striker, Phoenix Punch!**

**- That doesn't hurt me, fool! Charge more!**

**- Punch Craze!!! It won't work! I know! I`ll use a technique I saw in the stolen data… **

**James`s armor began glowing and from his chest, a big cannon with two handles appeared, charging a beam, this skill can only be performed with a Battle Armor activated.**

**- Now prepare to get your defenses in the ground! Charge, oh mighty, Soul Cannon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The Soul Cannon was fired, and Psynch was hurt, but he kept on charging the Psych Storm!**

**- Thank you, James, now it is my turn. Psych, my deceiving nephew, I`m sorry for this! Magna Strike!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Drapper violently punched Psych, and severely hurt him! But Psych was ready to launch the Psych Storm…**

**- You`ve done wrong, uncle… Now you will regret for defying Biolab!! Only if this plan succeeds we shall have a bright future, with no borders or limits between us! Psych Storm, strike this ground!**

**The huge purple aura sphere was thrown into the ground, creating a huge void of destruction, sucking everything in the nearby area!**

**Chapter 4**

**Family Keys-A new ally**

**James and Draper were left much harmed after the explosion caused by Psynch…**

**- Why, Psynch? You could have been as good as your father did…**

**- Listen to my story, uncle, and then you will understand…: "When the WWIII began, I was separated from my father. He was taken to Canada while I was left in a refugee at Florida. I wanted to see my father, and so I tried to cross the frontier, but I couldn't. When the Canadian Republic was destroyed through the nuclear bombs, I was salvaged in soul and spirit. Then Biolab searched for potentials, and I was one of them. They understood my chronicle, so I was given the mission to eradicate all frontiers, in a way of revenge for not having being able to be with my father when he died…". Biolab is mostly formed by people who want revenge or other purposes… I want revenge. Once I eliminate all frontiers I will no longer work for that guy Alinus.**

**- My brother would have never wanted any of this for you! But if you change your heart, you will see what is ok for you. I`m not asking you to join us, I just want what`s best for you…**

**- Uncle, is that true? Do you really think my father wanted me to be a justifier? **

**- He truly wanted it…**

**- Uncle, James… Forgive me for my actions… If you let me, can I become one of you?**

**- If that`s what you wish, nephew. I think it will be your best decision this far.**

**Some hours passed until the three came home and began explaining what took place.**

**- Draper, well done! James, Adam please go take a rest, ok?**

**- All right.**

**We went upstairs.**

**- So Psynch, you joined us… You are certainly a great addition to our team. I thank you. Also, I believe James and Adam will get along with you.**

**- Nephew, I`m very proud of your decision.**

**- Uncle, John, I promise I will take revenge on Biolab for what it is doing.**

**- (Well****… We managed a Biolab agent to join our cause to stop those madmen… I wonder what purposes do they really have?)**

**Chapter 5**

**The mythological twins-Prometheus and Pandora**

**At the Biolab HQ…**

**- Poison defeated and Psynch deceiving us… Are those brothers really that strong? You two, I want you to go and seed fear and chaos all along New York and the West Coast. Destroy until the three young warriors appear. Then, bring them to me so I can personally get rid of those obstacles, understood?**

**- Yes, master.**

**- As you wish…**

**It was a peaceful day at NY…**

**- Psynch, what do you know about Biolab?**

**- Not much… I never got to meet its master. But I heard he has an incredible power. They say his only weakness is the legendary Soulboost technique…**

**- What`s that, James?**

**- It is an ancient technique developed by the Greek people which was used to kill the titans and turn their users into deities… However, one must have something called Divine Approval to find the temple containing the Spirit Crystal, which is said to grant the powers of the Soulboost.**

**After some dialogue, we went out to the city to gather some more info about Biolab, but then…**

**BOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A huge explosion stroke the center of the city, creating a massive hole in it; then, two figures appeared. They called themselves the P Twins.**

**- I am Prometheus, Emissary of Chaos!**

**- And I am Pandora, Emissary of Demise! And we are here…**

**- To destroy those like you! Pandora, you go to the East Coast and annihilate it! I will handle the West Coast!**

**- Got it!**

**Then she flew off, while James and Draper chased after her…**

**- Psynch, it's time to use our strength!**

**- Sure! Psycho Guard, activate!**

**A purple sphere protected us from several attacks.**

**- Adam, this barrier won't last long, so do something, quick!**

**- Phoenix Strike!**

**- That won't hurt, pussycat! Axe of Fear! Take that!**

**- Ouch! Adam, are you ok?**

**- Don't worry! Multi Strike!  
- Psycho Wave!**

**- Do you think that will finish me? Not yet! Staff of Chaos, charge your mighty power!**

**Prometheus` staff began to glow and charge a powerful energy ball…**

**- Adam, lets combine our most powerful techniques! Psycho Blast Wave, charge and follow Adam`s attack!**

**- Phoenix Barrage, synchronize with Psynch`s power!**

**- Here it goes, Adam! Phoenix Blast Wave, stop the Staff of Chaos!  
- No, too late, fools! Eradication Laser!**

**Prometheus violently shoots a laser through the hole made by the explosion… However, we hit him with our technique, but it was too late… The laser literally touched the core of the planet, which meant NYC was going to be completely destroyed…**

**- Listen, fools. This whole portion of land will cease to exist in about 30 minutes… I suggest you rescue the best fighters here, so they will be personally executed when the time comes by our master for having challenged Biolab and us Admins, understood?!**

**- You… You don't have a heart, don't you? I can feel it… Adam, all people have evacuated during the course of our battle. Let's go get your father and the others, ok?**

**- All right… **

**We went, and Prometheus flew off to watch the destruction of the East Coast…**

**- Dad, are you ok?**

**- No… Those two came and killed Graile, Soprit, Stan and Jack… I was hiding in our underground fortress. But those four wanted to continue on the research… Luckily, the P Twins didn't destroy our computers, network and database. But, I bid my friends farewell… I will certainly miss them.**

**- John, I`m sorry. We must get out of here, ok? Lock the doors to the underground before we leave. Adam, we must go help James and Draper on the fight over the East Coast. They said the center of the fight would be at Miami. We should fly there as quick as possible.**

**- Got it, Psynch.**

**We went off in a stealth, almost indestructible helicopter created by James. We arrived at the underground refugee entrance at Miami, then left off to the surface.**

**- James! Draper!**

**- Hi Adam. Hi Psynch… Pandora hasn't arrived yet… I wonder what they`re planning?**

**- I`m sure it is something dirty and awful, James… But with me, Master Draper in the house, none of us will die in this fight; at least no more…**

**Chapter 6**

**USA Falls-Destruction Level: 90%**

**Some minutes passed until we noticed the West Coast was completely barren… With no signs of life at all. Then, Pandora arrived. As we saw her, Psynch and Draper went home to attend the refugees and to rest. It was up to me and James.**

**- Oh, the 2 brothers are finally here… How cute… It reminds me when I destroyed those weak friends of yours… How pitiful of them to be so weak, but who cares now? United States is nothing more than a pile of dirty, malevolent scumbags who know nothing about the other people; just themselves! We Admins and Biolab have created a new style of politics, and it focus around the whole world being affected by our actions, not just a nation as USA did.**

**- You are the scumbag! James, let`s get this done!**

**- Adam, watch out for her moves, ok?**

**- Oh brothers, you will be the first victims of the Eradicator Twin Comet… how cute that will be…*giggle* Prometheus!!**

**Then, Prometheus warped to the destruction scene.**

**- Pandora, are you ready to erase this useless country? With it gone, world economy will violently fall… Crops and production will cease in a big percentage and no one will be aware that Biolab is behind this growing nightmare… It is time, sister! Let`s show this country it`s imminent destiny! Charge, Staff of Chaos!  
- Charge, Staff of Demise!**

**Two enormous spheres of darkness arose from the two staffs while charging themselves.**

**Suddenly, a huge blizzard began striking the coast.**

**- What is this power I feel, James????!!!!!!!**

**- This is….**

**James` face grew pale and white, in a sign of terror and fear. So did mine after seeing James. It was a terrorific feeling…**

**Then, the two glowing spheres were shoot into the sky and Pandora and Prometheus warped near us, to see this strike. However, we wouldn't stay there doing nothing…**

**- James, strike them!**

**- Right! Phoenix Barrage!!**

**- Omega Punch!!**

**Our punches hurt the two twins, but they didn't seemed to answer our blows.**

**- Do you think hurting us will stop this country`s destiny? It's as useless as to hit a bird with an earthquake… Pandora, it is getting closer, I can feel it!**

**- Yes, I can feel it too! It is such a beautiful sight…**

**- Sight? What?**

**We turned our heads to look into the sky, and then, we saw the two comets filled with destruction… Then we knew we had failed at saving our country…**

**- Listen, warriors! Biolab isn't done yet here at USA! We plan at destroying the ultimate source of light, which is said to be located in Greece: The Spirit Crystal!**

**- So you know?**

**- Of course we know! It is our ultimate goal to locate and destroy that thing. Using it against us would result in a great catastrophe, so that`s why the strongest ones were given that ultimate goal. But I believe this explosion will completely destroy it! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Pandora, let`s take our leave; we must report our success to Master!**

**- Bye-bye losers!**

**Then, the two twins warped to a faraway place…**

**We tried to get to the Underground quick…**

**But it was too late…**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A huge blast of light spread along the very center of the country, mercilessly destroying everything at its path… It was certainly a horrible sight, I believe we won't ever forget those images…**

**We quickly escaped to the underground before the expanding wave touched us… Thanks to God, everyone there was safe and sound.**

**Some refugees were watching TV where some people were saying that even though all cities were destroyed, the land itself remained untouched and we could still survive in the now barren USA.**

**To our surprise, some data was retrieved during the course of the cataclysm…**

**It went like this:**

"**Biolab`s intentions are not only to rule the world by seeding fear and chaos, but also to spread a virus we developed known as the Phoenix Virus. We named it Phoenix because it can regenerate itself anytime it is damaged, making its destruction almost impossible. It is ALMOST because this virus is susceptible to apoptosis, meaning that if someone were to heavily damage the ultimate source of this virus, would result in all other virus hosts being destroyed. However, we doubt anyone will get to damage the ultimate source of Phoenix. By now, this project hasn't been initiated, meaning if we were deleted, this virus`s power would fade away from our hands, and gradually weaken during the course of the years. For that, we have hidden the Phoenix production site in a place no one knows. That information is so destructive, that I, the Biolab Master, have hidden away those memories in a tiny capsule located deep under earth`s surface for security reasons. Currently, we plan to rule over this world with our weapons known as Bio-Warriors. As long as no one discovers our destructive secret weakness, Biolab is granted the power to achieve its goal"**

**Phoenix, Alinus- Biolab Mast****er**

**Chapter 7**

**The quest for the Soulboost- Our Master Plan begins**

**All the refugees were transported to Canada, now protecting itself with something called Counter Mirrors.**

**We already had bought an apartment at Canada, for our spring vacations. It was now our new home…**

**Psynch and my father were resting at the bedrooms, apparently out of fatigue.**

**Meanwhile, Draper, James and I were planning our next course of action.**

**- So Biolab is scared of their own creation? I never thought villains were afraid of their own power. Draper, what are we going to do now?**

**- ………………………………………………. We must get the Soulboost, no matter what! Biolab has gone too far know! Annihilating the center of production and economy in the world, is something unthinkable! Listen, while we were at the underground helping the refugees, I searched through the data banks for something useful. It was an old file depicting the location of the Spirit Crystal and the way to obtain Divine Approval. It is apparently located in Greece, at the top of a high mountain, at the very north of Greece. It is a sacred territory untouched by Biolab, so we won't have any problems going there. I suggest us three go. John is too old to fight, and Psynch secretly developed Soulboost skills.**

**- Really?**

**- He didn't mention it because he obtained it from my brother when he was born. But that isn't a topic to talk about now… By now, we`ll head for the northern Greek mountains, the Soulboost awaits us!- said Draper while thrusting his arm upwards in sign of support and power.**

**We went there in James` Ulti-Cle, a wonderful vehicle capable of transforming into a car, motorcycle, airplane, jet and war jet. **

**Some hours passed until we reached the cold north of Greece.**

**We then noticed a temple up ahead of a hill. We quietly entered it.**

**- I guess this must be it… The ancient Temple of the Deities… The Spirit Crystal is at the very end of it… We shall move to the main room… James, Adam, let's move!**

**We transported ourselves to the main room where there was a coliseum.**

**- This coliseum, I wonder what it is. James, what do you know about it?**

**- Well Adam, this is apparently where the Titans and the Deities executed demons and gods in those days of war… The Spirit Crystal can`t be far.**

**As we walked into the coliseum to enter the next room, a light shone on us!**

**- James, Draper, what is this?**

**- This can't be happening! The Ancient Deities are awakening from their sleep!!!**

**- WHAT????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**- James, Draper, I`ll handle this situation, so please step back!**

**They did as I told… It was my turn to shine.**

**As I braced myself, four figures appeared before me.**

**- Young warrior… You are here to get the Soulboost, aren't you?-said one of the figures**

**- Yes I am! **

**- Then… let the challenge begin… You must engage combat with all four of us deities simultaneously. If you win all four matches, then you`ll get permission to enter the room containing the Spirit Crystal… I, the Water Deity will go first. Begin!**

**- Thunderpunch! Blast Wave!**

**- Water Scythe! Aqua Jet!**

**We fiercely exchanged attacks, until we were both tired of fighting.**

**- Enough, Deity! Go, Thunder Blast Wave!**

**After my attack, the Water Deity fell to the ground in defeat.**

**Chapter 8**

**Poison`s Last Stand-The Phoenix Armor unleashed!**

**For some reason, James was absent during the course of the four fights. Apparently he was in a room below the coliseum. I wonder what was he doing?**

**After three more fights with Deity Sprites, I was given permission to enter the room containing the Spirit Crystal.**

**Then, a voice came out of it…**

"**You… you have come to get the Soulboost."**

**- Yes I am. I need it to defeat Biolab and end their endless nightmares!**

"**I sense a great willpower deep inside you… Perhaps you truly deserve the Soulboost……………………………………………………………… Very well…If you wish it and deserve it, then you are worthy of it… Now, I declare myself as your possession!"**

**The Spirit Crystal flew to me and made a pendant of itself, which hang from my neck. It was a light blue crystal.**

"**Just shout if you need to use it… Now let's go defeat those creeps"**

**While we were exiting the temple, a familiar figure flew nearby… Poison!**

**- You!!!!!!!! STUPID BROTHERS! IT IS TIME FOR MY ULTIMATE REVENGE! I HAVE THE ULTIMATE WEAPON: THE DARK ERRADICATOR ARMOR!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! ADAM, JAMES, I CHALLENGE YOU TO OUR ULTIMATE BATTLE!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**- Adam, it is my time for glory. So please, you and Draper stay apart in this fight, understood?**

**- Clear.**

**- As you wish, James.**

**We did as he told, then the fight began.**

**- Poisonous Claws!!**

**- Steel Barrage!!!**

**- POISON UPPERCUT!!**

**- PHOENIX BLAST WAVE!!!**

**They fiercely exchanged punches, as if there were no tomorrow, until Poison stroke James with a powerful fist that enraged him.**

**- ENOUGH! You scumbags have done too much harm to us! I WONT LET THAT HAPPEN ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**James`s armor began glowing gold, wings spread out, his armor turned gold, and he had a helmet resembling a phoenix bird.**

**- WHAT IS THAT THING? **

**- This is the legendary Phoenix Armor, only given to those who have defeated a real phoenix in combat. Also, it is also given to those who have gotten through the desert with no water or any liquid and survived, with spare energy as to hike a mountain. I have done both, so my armor was more powerful than any other. Now it is time for your final stand, Poison! **

**- Bring it on, jackass! I will endure anything with this armor!**

**- You asked for it! HAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**James began charging a red sphere.**

**- It is time! JUDGMENT OF FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**A huge ball of fire was thrown to Poison, slashing him, hurting him and burning him…**

**- And to finish you off, PHOENIX LEGEND!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**James burst himself in a whirlpool of fire and disappeared, then reappeared hitting Poison with a mortal storm of fire. **

**Then, Poison fell to the ground…**

**- I don't care if I die… Master Alinus will kill you all and take revenge on my death so put your hopes down… *coughcough* But before you leave, I must tell you something… Biolab will eradicate all of America in about one week. I suggest you do what you can before half planet is destroyed… I now see why you fought for justice; so you wouldn't end up here like me, death-speaking… Bonsoir, brothers… **

**Then Poison faded away, never to walk this Earth again.**

**When we got home, even James was devastated with his death. But then we knew that this were the sacrifices necessary for peace in the world, at least eventually.**

**Then, four new Admins stroke different cities in America; it was time to turn the table around!**

**Chapter 9**

**The Four Admins-Biolab begins to fall!**

**Draper went to handle Leo, Psynch went to fight Aquarius, James went to destroy effigy, while I had to defeat Terran. We will start with Draper:**

**- You are going to fall, Bio-scum! Draper Punch!**

**- Fire Tail!**

**- Omega Kick!**

**- Blaze Barrage!!!**

**They exchanged attacks, until Draper was tired of it.**

**- Enough of this! Charge, Alpha Strike!!!**

**- Charge, Burning Demise!**

**- Now, take the power of the Alpha Strike!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**After that, Draper stood in Leo in sign of victory. Now we will go with Psynch:**

**- Soulboost, activate! Soulboost Blast Wave!**

**- Aqua Spear!**

**- Ground Smasher! Now, activate, Soul-Barrier! Charge, Soul-Phoenix Destiny! **

**Psynch began glowing in a dazzling gold light, then Aqua gasped.**

**- Drizzle Desire! Now, charge, Flood of Apocalypse!**

**- Too late, Aqua! Soul Phoenix Destiny, strike!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A phoenix in a golden light came out of Psynch`s body and killed Aqua in a single blow. Now let's see James, who had a quick victory:**

**- Activate, Phoenix Armor! Ultimate Blazing Phoenix, charge!!!**

**- Death Tornado!**

**- That won't hit me! Attack, Ultimate Blazing Phoenix!**

**An enormous phoenix violently stroke Effigy, killing it in an instant. Now it was my fight up next:**

**- Terran, you will fall! Soulboost, activate!! Soul Blast Wave!**

**- Earth Power!**

**- Golden Sword Mastery!**

**We exchanged attacks for quite some minutes, then, I had enough.**

**- That`s it! Now you will fall, Terran! Charge, Adam Style, Ultimate Blazing Soul!!**

**I transformed briefly into a phoenix, then glowed gold in a blinding light, then stroke several times Terran, and finally, burning myself and annihilating Terran, then I reappeared.**

**Chapter 10**

**The P twins fall-Enter Biolab HQ!**

**After returning to Canada, we were contacted by the USA and the Canada presidents in a conference about a plan of action to stop Biolab. Only I was present during that meeting.**

**- Good afternoon, Sir Adam. My name is Orion Faith, USA president.**

**- I am Mercury Villa, Canadian governor.**

**- We are here to introduce you and your team our course on action to take on Biolab.**

**- The Biolab HQ is actually located in the skies above the North Pole, at this time of year, reaching those altitudes is easy; however, it is protected by a powerful shield that must be taken care of. The shield generators are three, and each are located at the Great Lakes, here in Canada. However, those generators can only support a certain quantity of persons, so these missions will be as recon missions. To destroy the generators, just de-activate first the security system that generator serves, then destroy it. If the weight limit on a generator is surpassed, it will sink and release a protective hatch, making it impossible to de-activate it or destroy it. In the meantime, both of our armies are disposing of the ground and aerial forces sent by Biolab. Is your goal clear?**

**- Definitively! **

**Afterwards, I went home to explain the course of action. We were ready to fend off any menace.**

**James and Draper went to the first lake to disable the first system.**

**- Here we are finally… In the climax of the battle. How exciting, right, James?**

**- Be sure we will beat the hell out of them! Let's move through these grunts!**

**They ran as they beated the grunts, and eventually reached the generator room.**

**- Let`s finish this one off! Draper, are you ready?**

**- Sure I am!**

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"**

**- What the…**

**Prometheus suddenly descended from the rooftop and casted a barrier over the generator.**

**In this kind of situations I like to imagine the scene with the classical villain music from Hollywood movies.**

**- Before you try to destroy it, you will have to defeat me!!! Staff of Chaos, Strike!**

**- Phoenix Armor activate! Phoenix Strike!**

**- Draper Punch!!!**

**For about 19 minutes, they violently fought, until Draper was down and James tired.**

**- Give up, human!**

**- Not today, Prometheus! Here is my ultimate skill! Phoenician Judgment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thousands of phoenixes arose from a burst of fire and mortally stroke and delved Prometheus, almost annihilating him.**

**The barrier then went down.**

**- Listen, James and Draper… Biolab will eventually lead Earth to its destiny, so it is useless to try and attack our HQ. Until we meet again…**

**Prometheus fled, and the generator exploded while James and Draper escaped back to the Canadian Government Military Base to give the mission report.**

**It was turn for Psynch and me. For half an hour we went through the base and eventually reached the generator….**

"**Worthless humans, surrender before Biolab! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"**

**It was Pandora, who descended from the rooftop and cast a barrier over the generator.**

**- To disable our HQ`s security… That will be done over my beaten body! Staff of Demise, Strike!**

**- Soulboost Phase 1! Adam Cannon!  
- Soulboost Phase 1! Psycho Cutter!**

**- Demise Ball!**

**- Soul Blade!**

**- Psychic Soul Synchronizer! **

**- Pandora, tell us what is Biolab`s secret plot!**

**- It is simple: Control**** the world by seeding fear and chaos using weapons like us (and let`s not forget Alinus`s promise to HIM). Staff of Demise, Shadow Void!**

**Our fight lasted approximately an hour, until Pandora showed signs of fatigue.**

**- Psynch, time to finish her off! Soulboost Synchronize! **

**- Soulboost Synchronize!**

**- Time for you to surrender, Pandora! Twin Soulboost Beam!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A huge shot of light spread from our arms and mortally stroke Pandora, almost killing her.**

**- You… You will eventually suffer the same destiny that awaits this planet… **

**Then she transported, and the generator began exploding while we flew off to the Military Base to file the mission report.**

**As we arrived, we received news that the SEAL forces managed to destroy the third generator, thus, granting us access to the Biolab HQ Mothership.**

**All four of us and all the military forces prepared to be transported via jet to the back hangar of the Biolab HQ.**

**As we were getting closer, we saw the Air Force engage in an amazing combat with the Biolab Ships; both sides had the same possibilities of winning. Then, we saw the huge magnificence of that golden ship they called Biolab HQ Mothership. We knew already that Alinus Phoenix was waiting for us. Our heart`s pulse and beats strongly changed as we arrived at the hangar, as we knew a huge battle was about to begin.**

**Chapter 11**

**P twins` final stand! 24 hour collision course!**

**The ground forces violently stroke the inner side of the ship, while some SWAT units engaged combat behind us. **

**The ship was a huge, complicated maze of corridors and doors, so we lasted quite some hours after finding a map that indicated important locations on the Mothership:**

**Main Deck-Master Alinus` Chamber**

**Primary Ship Support-Support Crystal**

**Weapons Bay**

**Main Ship Dock**

**Main Lobby-Primary Combat Zone**

**Back Ship Hangar.**

**These locations were arranged in backwards order, which made our trip stop at the ship`s support, which made me develop a plan.**

**- Listen, if we get to the ship`s support and destroy it, we may have a better chance of destroying the ship. However, that will initiate a collision course whose duration we do not know. Yet, the main deck is not far from there, and if we four join forces to defeat Master Alinus, then the ground and aerial forces will help destroy the ship before it crashes down on the surface.**

**Then, everyone supported my plot.**

**As we traveled, we reached with the SWATs at the Primary Combat Zone, were a fierce battle ensued between BWs and militaries. We hid from the enemy eye and escaped before they noticed our presence. **

**We kept moving, till we found the Main Ship Bay, were Aerial Forces Ships took over to repair and upgrade units to keep up with the fight.**

**Some hours passed as we moved through the complicated corridors until we discovered the Weapons Bay, which the SWATs used to upgrade their armor and weaponry. Draper took the chance to steal a prototype combat armor that was originally stolen from Stark Corporations. **

**Then, as we moved, the SWATs and the four of us took the pacience to engage in combat with advanced Biolab militia. 2 of our twelve SWATs were killed in the process, whose death we swore to avenge .**

**Then, we finally found what my plot took place in: the Ship`s support and the support energy source.**

**The remaining SWATs patrolled the area in case of enemies. As James and I reached the energy source, THEY appeared. *imagine the classic villain music here***

**- Pandora, when will they learn?**

**Prometheus cast a violent spell that trapped Psynch and Draper in the walls of the chamber, making them useless for the fight.**

**- Prometheus, I think it`s time for them to die!**

**- Pandora, let`s do this for once and in for all!**

**Pandora and Prometheus then merged into one enormous and genderless being that called itself Epimetheus.**

**- Finally, the ultimate power I have gained! I, Epimetheus will finish you! Staff of Darkness, Strike!**

**- Phoenix Armor! Phoenix Blaster!**

**- Soulboost Phase 2! Soul Cannon!**

**- Darkness Blast!**

**- Phoenix Barrage!**

**- Soul Cleanse!**

**We mortally battled for almost an hour, until Epimetheus was out of ideas for spells; that was the right moment to finish it off. **

**- Soul Paralyzer!**

**- NO!! I`m now paralyzed!!! I cant cast any spells!!!**

**- James, moment to unleash our ultimate secret combination!  
- You`re the leader here, tell me when you`re ready!**

**- … NOW!!!!!!!!!!**

**The whole chamber began to glow in a huge blinding light, then a circle appeared below Epimetheus, with chains coming out from it and restricting Epimetheus to move. Then, James proceeded to call upon his Phoenician Judgment technique, but he didn't command them to attack.**

**- Are you ready, Adam?!**

**- Do it! VOID OF**

**-**** LIGHT!!!!!!!**

**The light and phoenixes then pierced through Epimetheus, and the light circle began swallowing it.**

**- Listen… Alinus will kill you all… if we ever meet again…… it will be our true final battle!!**

**As Epimetheus**** "died", the Ship`s support began shaking and trembling, then it began to break apart. We had done it! We then released Psynch and Draper and exited the room and sealed it. Then through the speakers, Alinus spoke out:**

"**Attention to all crew. Our ship`s support has been eradicated, which has set us on a 24 hour collision course. Our ship will not receive any exterior nor interior damage if we strike, but part of the planet will; so there is no need to panic; continue the fight with the military forces until the collision course reaches 30 minutes(if they even manage to survive)."**

**Chapter 12**

**The Final Battle-Master Alinus!**

**As we traveled through the shaking ship, some BWs almost kill Draper and Psynch, which made them abort the mission for them, unluckily… **

**Since transporting ourselves through a trembling ship wasn't easy, our trip to be 12 rooms away from the main deck lasted 22 hours, making 2 hours until collision. Luckily, those twelve rooms were a straight path, making it easy to reach the main deck.**

**On the way, the SWATs engaged in combat to help some militia survive against some BWs. **

**On the last room before the main deck, there was a huge struggling combat between good and evil. The SWATs went to help over there, so there wouldn't be any disturbs during our upcoming battle.**

**In the elevator to reach the main deck, James and I prayed for strength, wisdom and courage and protection from God for our upcoming battle. James and I restored our health and energy with a device in the elevator… Then, our heart pulse beated violently when we heard the casual beep of an elevator arriving at its destination.**

**When the door opened, we stepped out and remained quiet as we walked towards Alinus, who was watching through the window the fierce battle in the sky.**

**- … ... … So many material wasted on these useless combat… I wonder why everything has to be solved like this. I would understand you two here right now, but… sacrificing themselves just so you could come here and try to kill me is simply stupid. Moral and physical evolution cannot be achieved if you dare to stop our progress…**

**- Then why did you begi****n an assault? You said it wasn't necessary!**

**- I said that it is unnecessary to solve things like that, but… I began things like this, which is my way of doing things nowadays, so no more lives will be gone in the process. I`m quite surprised you managed to make it here… But soon, it will all be over… Once this Mothership crashes on Earth`s surface, everyone will start to respect Biolab… I began Biolab because they first thought my research was completely useless. So I secretely managed Biolab and began developing biological weapons for everyone to use and be. But seeing how things turned out with the destruction of USA, I thought that for my project to succeed, globalization would be needed. So now, my forces are all over the world, seeding fear as they fight the military forces…**

**- You are sick!!**

**- Enough talking, brothers… Let`s settle this once and in for all… !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alinus then morphed into his fight suit, which seemed heavy and powerful.**

**- Soulboost Phase 3! Soul Cannon!**

**- Phoenix Armor! Flame Whirlwind!**

**- Bio Spark!!**

**- Soul Blade Slash!**

**- Phoenician Kick!**

**- Bio-Storm! **

**We were pushed against the wall.**

**- Now, it is time for you to die!!! Bio Maelstrom!!!!!!! **

**A huge energy concentration was made around Alinus and then it sucked us in and out until we were violently blasted against the wall.**

**- Now, brothers, watch your dear home fall against me! All energy, direct it to the back thrusters! That shall shorten the collision course to 90 minutes! You are done for! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Then, James answered furiously with a powerful punch.**

**- You wont accomplish your goal because we are going to defeat you, no matter what!**

**Meanwhile, the world was alerted of the upcoming catastrophe. Nations prepared underground refugees so most of the people wouldn't be killed by the consequent earthquakes caused by the impact.**

**Yet, however, I was storing energy for a finishing blow that would surely kill Alinus once and in for all. As I stored energy, we were helplessly beaten by maelstroms and barrages until it was time to finish the fight with 60 minutes remaining.**

**- It`s enough! You and your people will fall right now! Prepare, Final Judgment!**

**Then Alinus jumped to the center of the room and glew with a dark light, apparently charging beams of concentrated hatred, darkness and other kinds of negativity. **

**- James, it is time!**

**- Whenever you want, bro!**

**- Here it goes! Soulboost Phase 4!!**

**- Phoenix Armor, Legacy Mode! Do it now, Adam! Charge, Judgment of Light!**

**- Charge, Void of Light!**

**As we charged our skills, Alinus was preparing to finish us with the huge void of darkness, but then, as in movies, our voices crossed, shouting what we would call a finishing blow:**

"**Strike! Judgment Void of Light!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Suddenly, our expansing white void collided with Alinus` and creating a huge distortion of balance, which kept either of us from expanding the void. However, I knew something like this would happen, so I had planned something else.**

**- Too late, brothers! Distortion will spread until either of us falls!**

**- I do not think so! James, lend me your power!**

**- You got it!!**

**- Now, Master Alinus, kiss your HQ goodbye! Soulboost Aeroblast!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A huge blast of air went through the room, eventually pushing Alinus into the void and damaging him incredibly.**

**As we saw this, the aerial forces began shooting to the ship`s hull while everyone from the armada was being taken out. The room had monitors flashing saying: SHIP SHIELD STATUS AT 0%, EVACUATE SHIP INMEDIATELY"**

**- James, let`s get out of here!**

**- Right. But before… Master Alinus, we can give you a chance to make for your errors. Would you join us?**

**- Not even dead, James… After all, you know that villains always come back, at least after a long period of time. Leave the ship now, or you will sink into that sea of shots and bullets.**

**We then exited the ship via a escape pod from the government.**

**As we got away from the ship, we could watch it fall before the many lasers and missiles shot by the army.**

**For a little bit, I`ll switch to Alinus`s point of view upon explosion:**

**I was standing, defeated, in a platform falling due to the explosion. I found an escape pod which I used so I could leave unnoticed to continue with Plan B of my mission.**

**- Computer, give me the coordinates of the secret underground HQ.**

**I don't remember what it said, but I followed them.**

**- Here we are, at Russia, in an abandoned highland. Portal, please open.**

"**Enter Secret Password"**

**- The password is Phoenix.**

"**Password accepted-Voice Recognition Confirmed. Welcome, Master Alinus"**

**I then entered a secret HQ in the depths of a Russian highland, beginning with my new plot so I would conclude my mission of HIS awakening…**

**Now back to my POV.**

**Chapter 13**

**Peace at last(?)-The Great Cataclysm**

**As we returned home victorious, we became famous all over the world, even Psynch and Draper were easily recognized, despite they didn't fight against Alinus.**

**Then, we talked about the remaining dangers in the world, so James, Psynch, Draper and I made a pact in which we all swore to protect everyone from any possible dangers that may arise in the future…**

**After some days, James remembered about our mother, who had been in the hospital since the war began because of a detected colon cancer.**

**After visiting her, James stood in the Battleground, under the rain, thinking about the future and our mom.**

**- Adam… I still believe Alinus is alive. Remember he said villains eventually come back… And mom, what will become of her? Aaagghhh… I`m so concerned nowadays…**

**- There is nothing to worry about, James. She will be cured, and Biolab is mostly done for. Besides, that skill we used to counter attack Alinus is sure the strongest one we have, and it can surely suck up a whole ship or a dozen houses. Anyways, we should relax a little bit, at least until the world needs us again. What do you say?**

**- Adam… you are right. From now and on, I will change my nature and attitude about the world and life. Lets go deliver that missing package to NY`s mayor, ok?**

**- You got it! **

**Then, for the first time in 2 months, we unlocked the Bio-Arm`s lock and our arms became free of any burden or violence, at least until the world, or the universe, needs us again… We run joyful across the highway and eventually finished what began this experience: deliver a package to NY`s mayor.**

**But… as we returned home from delivering that package, a huge, mass destructive earthquake shook all of America. We saw in a nearby TV store that the entire continent had been torn apart by the earthquake. But what caused this earthquake?**

**Then we remembered that the Biolab HQ still had some debris floating in the air, and they were huge. Then we realized that the army failed to destroy that debris and so, it fell onto the surface.**

**As we entered our house that had miraculously been saved by the earthquake, we saw that Dad was okay, but very scared because of the shock.**

**The day after that, James and I realized that the fight was just beginning, and that Alinus had more plans in case of failure.**

**Will we be able to stop the upcoming storm? Read episode 2 to find out! Onwards to victory!**

***End of Episode 1***

**Next episode on the Bio-Tech saga: Bio-Tech 2 Phoenix Tribe Assault**

**Then: Biotech 3 - Days of Nightmare**


End file.
